


Asuna Yuuki's Defeat

by RPGamerWriter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sword Art Online
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Light BDSM, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: Another quickie where Asuna suffers defeat at the hands of three new SAO players.





	Asuna Yuuki's Defeat

A gang of new players taking part in Sword Art Online won their first battle. Unfortunately, it was one-sided due to them ganging up on the well renowned Lightning Flash. Asuna Yuuki, with a great portion of her attire battle-scarred as a result of holding her own against the three, found herself on the ground surrounded by Korra, Ryuko Matoi, and Mikasa Ackerman. All of them looking down at Asuna with evil grins, like lions cornering their prey. They won yes, but it looks like the three had something else in mind. "Hey, Korra you got any ideas? It'd be a waste to leave this cutie behind." Ryuko said. "I'm with Ryuko on this one..." Mikasa said kneeling down to poke at Asuna's face. As her face was poked Korra made a small grunt feeling something stiffen between her legs. "Yes, I do..." Korra replied. "Great. Because I'm so fuckin' horny and I wanna have fun with our spoils of war." Ryuko without warning undid her miniskirt and a 12-inch futa cock flung out. "Ah, Ryuko you're forward as ever. Either way, my dick could use the exercise~" Mikasa says undoing her pants allowing a 10-inch dick to spring out between those slender thighs. Korra without a word does the same and out comes a dick bigger than the other two. Korra's cock was roughly 14 inches and she couldn't stop some precum seeping from the tip

Asuna, both scared and angry at the loss she suffered to these three degenerates, curses at them while trying to cover her private areas which had been unclothed from the fighting. "You're not getting away with this. Once my friends hear about this; they'll come!" Glaring up at them, she tries to crawl away in a small attempt to distance herself from the big dicked she-bulls. Once some inches are placed between her and the trio, Asuna tries to make a run for it by standing and hobbling on a crippled leg towards the nearest town with one finger trying to manipulate her in-game menu for help. 

Korra sighed at Asuna's failed attempt to make a getaway. "H...HEY! You're not goin' anywhere!" Ryuko screamed angrily. Being the most aggressive of the three she bolts after Asuna. Ryuko throws her arms over Asuna's hips, clinging to the girl as tight as possible. "Trying to run away in your current state? Not the best of ideas I'd say." Mikasa taunted approaching them with two black cords in hand. Ryuko knows what Mikasa intends to do with the cord and lets go of Asuna when Mikasa approaches. Pulling Asuna's arms behind the back Mikasa quickly ties one cord around her wrists. Ryuko takes Asuna's legs, puts them together and uses the other cord to tie them at the ankles. The cords were used as makeshift rope to prevent Asuna from escaping. "Get down bitch!" Ryuko yelled pulling Asuna up and placing the girl on her knees. The hothead uses enough strength to tear off Asuna's ruined outfit until breasts and pussy were completely exposed.

Asuna grunts during the struggle and tries to thrash her way out of this situation to no avail. Instead, she falls back to staring squarely into Ryuko's eyes and saying, "Get off of me!" It would be a bad decision on her part when she finds Ryuko's cock in her mouth. She stares into Ryuko's pelvis humping her face while groaning angrily and gagging on the shaft going down her throat. Ryuko slid her hands in Asuna's hair, framing her face with them even as she tightened her grip, fucking that mouth roughly, thrusting deeper every few strokes. "Gaaahh..." Ryuko moaned and started grinding her full length into Asuna's throat. 

"GURRKLLL!" Asuna gagged and felt her pussy squirt juices as Mikasa pushed her fat shaft in there. Mikasa lifted her legs up over the shoulders and seated herself fully within Asuna. Asuna bucked against Mikasa, feeling the huge cock fill her totally. Mikasa's slow, deep strokes pushing Asuna towards Ryuko, who complied by repeatedly burying her cock in the throat with every counter thrust.

Mikasa increased her speed and force until Asuna was little more than a rag doll between them. Suddenly, Ryuko cried out and buried herself balls deep in Asuna's throat finally busting nut and filling Asuna to the brim with hot sloppy silver, while Mikasa stroked her pussy hard and fast. "You gotta fuck this throat Mikasa! Feels so good in here!" Ryuko laughed as they switched places. By now, Asuna was beyond control. Mikasa slid her hard thick length into Asuna's mouth and as far down her throat as she could before drawing nearly all the way out before thrusting deep again. 

"MMMMMMMF!" Asuna moaned and gagged as Mikasa pulled her by the hair with one hand and pointed one of her twin blades at Asuna's face with the other. Enjoy sucking cock, or take a razor to the face. Now lick my balls, like a proper slut." Asuna not wanting to get cut began running her tongue over Mikasa's sac. Slowly, she took first one testicle then the other into her mouth, lightly sucking and licking. Mikasa groaned with pleasure under her ministrations. "Ha ha! She listened!" Korra said while spectating her buds ruining their spoils. Mikasa smiled back at Korra before gripping Asuna's hair and burying herself in that mouth once more.

By now, Ryuko was rock hard again, and ready to fill Asuna's pussy. Ryuko mounted her as Mikasa had, putting legs over her shoulders. Instead of starting slowly though, Ryuko immediately began to fuck her hard and fast, driving her throat deeper onto Mikasa's cock. "MMMMF! HMMMMFGMLL! URGLLK!" Asuna moaned and bucked, her sounds and movements turning them on. "OOOH!" Mikasa exploded in her throat; her seed mixing with Ryuko's to fill her belly with their virile tadpoles, as Ryuko shot her load deep into Asuna's pussy. They both screamed in pleasure while filling Asuna with more payload; Asuna felt their cocks throb as they both emptied themselves into her. With eyes rolled to the back of her head, Asuna was weak from lust and sensation and eager for more. 

"Alright time for fun." Korra steps in. With Mikasa still thrusting into Asuna's mouth and Ryuko driving into her pussy, Korra moved behind Asuna. When she positioned herself at Asuna's tight entrance, she arched back towards Korra adding to the encouragement. Once Asuna felt the head slip in, she rocked her hips, trying to draw Korra deeper. Korra needed no further encouragement and slammed herself fully within. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFGG!" Asuna screamed at the sensation of being double-penetrated, but her cry was muffled by Mikasa's cock pounding into her throat as her pussy and ass were hammered by Ryuko and Korra. Succumbing to lust on such magnitude Asuna easily took all they gave her, surrendering herself to their desires as the trio fucked her holes rough and raw. Asuna became nigh insatiable as Korra, Ryuko and Mikasa switched places until they each got a piece of her mouth, ass and pussy until a strong orgasm released, and each dickgirl gave her a 69 in addition. 

Afterward, Asuna laid beneath them freed of the cords, drenched in cum and ahegao (fucked silly) face displayed. "You think she wants more?" Mikasa asked before chuckling. Their broken cum dump moaned and lifted her upper body. "Unh...huh!" Asuna crawled towards them aiming for Korra who stood in the middle. Korra gripped a good chunk of Asuna's hair and slammed every inch of her fat dick that reeked with the smell of Asuna's sex and Korra's spunk deep down her throat. "You deserve GOOD..." Korra slams into that mouth once. "...SLOPPY..." She slams in, a second time. "...SECONDS!" She slams a third time, hips moving back and forth fucking Asuna's mouth mercilessly. Korra groaned from the tickling sensation of Asuna's tongue scraping against her shaft every time she moved her hips forward.

"Keep calm..." Korra's crotch and balls hit Asuna's nose and chin again. "...And..." and again. "...SUCK..." and again. "...AVATAR..." and again. "...DICK!" and again! Korra shivered to feel her balls tickle against Asuna's chin for the possibly umpteenth time. "Lightning Flash, more like Lightning Slut." She taunts fucking Asuna's mouth at a slightly downgraded pace. She wanted to stay in Asuna's mouth a bit longer. "To top it off that fuckboy swordsman isn't here to save you," Ryuko said. Both Korra's hands gripped and roughly pulled Asuna's hair forcing that dick to dig deeper down that throat all the while Asuna would be forced to smell the musk radiating from her pubic hair. Korra took seconds to hold Asuna like this before sliding her dick out. Her fat mushroom cap leaving Asuna's mouth with a loud 'pop' and a small bridge of saliva formed between Asuna's upper lip and Korra's urethra that breaks instantly. 

"Mmmmmf! Urrg! GURGLKK!" Asuna felt the cock slide in and out, with strong and jerky thrusts, making Asuna to gag and even choke out loud, clearly leaking even more saliva. It continued to fuck her throat, stretch her throat for a while longer feeling how those large balls hit her chin again and again. But, soon it started to slide out, slowly until it popped out of her mouth, leaving her gasping, trying to catch her breath. 

"Nope!" Korra pulled Asuna up and slammed her dick back in that cum filled cavern of a mouth. "I'm not wasting seconds." Korra punishes Asuna with a slap on the ass before pumping inside once again. "Nnfffff!" Helpless Asuna felt her air being cut again when the cock started to move. Balls were coming in contact again and again, hitting chin and even making it slightly sore with the constant impact. She even felt the cock twitch deep down her throat as a sign that it was going to dump some more cum.

"AHHH! Here goes...!" Korra arched her back and then it happened. Asuna felt the cock twitch more and more until it unloads a big blob of cum inside her mouth, which dribbled down her stomach also filling it up. The quantity was so much that she leaked it from her mouth as well. Though, it was not enough. The cock was pulled out, only to coat her face in cum as well, covering her eyes, mouth, and even her nose before collapsing. As Asuna breathes now, a few small cum bubbles were formed from her nostrils and open mouth. Such a lewd state for a once, proud Knight of the Blood. 

"Girls... let's keep this bitch. We need something to do when we're not grinding for XP." Ryuko giggled. 

"I couldn't agree more," Mikasa smirked.

"After this, how can I NOT say 'No' to Ryuko's suggestion." Korra nodded. "It's official... Asuna Yuuki is our brainless cock sleeve to use wherever we want, WHENEVER we want."


End file.
